


Midnight Visitor

by AniimoneNSFW (Aniimone)



Series: SNS Shorts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: Naruto has no idea how he got himself in this situation. All he knows now is that Sasuke’s mouth feels very good.





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to leave this here, a ficlet I wrote at 1:30 last night, with the hope that you enjoy it.

How was he supposed to react when Sasuke smirked arrogantly and kissed him? Push him away and tell him no? Well, that was an option, but where is the fun there? Naruto knew he wanted it, and apparently Sasuke did too because…

Because he’s here. On his knees. In front of Naruto.

Naruto is still processing it, which honestly is a little difficult when your rival is sucking you off like a goddamn sex god.

He exhales a shuddering breath and leans back. Sasuke looks up at him and Naruto swears again because of those gorgeous black eyes.

Naruto can feel Sasuke’s tongue swirling around the sides of his dick in his mouth. With the suction and the way Sasuke is humming too, Naruto knows he won’t last long.

Just as he starts getting close, Sasuke pulls his mouth off him with a hollow pop and starts stroking him instead, tantalizingly slow.

“Damn it, bastard. What are you doing?” Naruto breathes.

Sasuke kisses the inside of his thigh before he responds.

“Making you wait.”

Really, Naruto should have been more suspicious when Sasuke appeared in his window frame in the middle of the night. He tried to talk to him and ask him why he came here, but the only answer he got was unsatisfactory.

“I wanted to see you, dobe. I know what you want.”

That was when he kissed him, and at first Naruto was too stunned to react. Then his body took over for him.

Naruto’s hips jerk up against his will when Sasuke’s mouth descends on him again. This time Sasuke teases him with his tongue, swirling the head around, licking the slit, up and down the shaft, but never engulfing Naruto in that sweet, damp heat.

“Bastard, hurry up,” Naruto growls.

“No. I’m going to make you come just from this.”

Naruto swears colorfully while Sasuke keeps teasing him.

Naruto slowly comes to the brink of his orgasm and Sasuke finally, finally takes in his length again. Naruto moans and his mind goes blank. He is left seeing stars while Sasuke swallows his semen. His thought process returns enough for him to look back at Sasuke in time to see him pull off and lick the excess from his lips. Then Sasuke stands and kisses Naruto again.

Naruto can taste himself on Sasuke’s tongue and it’s so gross but so hot at the same time.

Suddenly, Naruto hears his alarm going off and breaks away from Sasuke. He looks around and narrows his eyes.

The scene shifts and he opens his eyes to his bedroom. Except, now he is lying in his bed alone, with no sign of Sasuke. He turns off his alarm and sits up. He finally looks down at his lap and sighs. It is definitely a laundry day. The sheets are dirty for the fourth time this month.

Stupid dreams. Stupid Sasuke.


End file.
